


In The Winter

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dancing in the Snow, F/M, Fluff, L-Bombs, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You share a meaningful dance in the snow with Loki.





	In The Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Could you do the read and loki talking in the winter and loki asks if the reader wants to dance and they dnace in the snow?

You smiled, white clouds of breath visible in front of your face, a smile tugged at you lips as you watched heavy snowflakes drift down upon the garden.

"It truly is breathtaking, my dearest trickster.", you breathed, catching a few snowflakes on your hand and watching them melt after a moment. Snowflakes had caught in your hair and eyelashes. 

Lokis hand grasped yours, keeping up the slow pace through the gardens. 

"One of the good things of midgard, my love." He pulled your hand up, pressing a kiss to your knuckles. You smiled up at him, hand coming up to rest on his cheek. The two of you shared a soft kiss.

Suddenly, Loki bends down dramatically, sweeping his hand out behind him whilst eyeing you with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"May I have this dance, my Lady?"

You curtsy in turn.

The two of you begin a slow dance, step flowing into the next and bodies swaying as if there was music.

"I love you.", the two of you whisper out at the same moment, you falling into giggles a second after. His heart warmed at the sight of your rosy cheeks, your beautiful skin seemingly radiating. Maybe it was the snow all around you, but in this moment, he realized he would never be able to let you go. 

It was then he glided down to one knee, effectively stopping you from continuing your dance. He held his hand up, and suddenly there was a beautiful emerald ring in his hand. 

Your eyes widened, hands beginning to shake as you just nodded, knowing how difficult it was for him to express his feelings. 

"(YN)... you... you are the light of my life. My heart sings when I am near you. My love, I wish for us to be together until the end." The emotion in Lokis voice made your own throat feel tight, tears nearly spilling from your eyes. Again, you nodded. He slipped the ring onto your finger.

He stood up, pulling you into the most emotional kiss, passion, love - everything he felt was poured into the kiss. 

You would stay by his side as long as he would let you, you thought as you smiled against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
